Anything But Ordinary
by Sheep Count Her
Summary: When Draco offers Hermione a chance to be royal on the dark side, Hermione has to say no...don't be so sure Hrm/D. *CH 6 UP*
1. Default Chapter

Anything but Ordinary  
  
Author: Sheep Count Her  
  
Rating: R not yet though Disclaimer: You have no clue about how many wallowing sessions I have had about not owning Draco! Heck I don't own anything, not even my sanity! Authors Note: Okay go easy on me this is my first fic! I have Twix Ice Cream and everything to keep me up since it is almost 12:00. I guess the only thing I have to say is the setting is in the middle of Hermione's 6th year! _____________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione Granger shut the dusty book, and looked around the Prefects room hoping to see something that was of course not there. On her recent tries Hermione couldn't seem to get Divinity. She hated it and nether less she hated the professor.  
  
She couldn't seem to be able to concentrate about anything lately. Ever since Christmas break she's been out of her normal ways. She got a tattoo on her lower back. It was black and it says 'Mal Foi'.  
  
It wasn't like something bad happened to her like she got drunk. Or maybe something bad did happen; she fell in love.  
  
He was the worst person to pick. The Sex God as what she would refer him to. Not like she had experienced anything physical with him yet.  
  
But besides getting a tattoo and falling in love with Malfoy over the break she almost killed her father. Something she would rather not think about.  
  
"What are you doing up, love?" It was Draco he was made Prefect too (surprise surprise)." Hmmm." Hermione said looking at the book still even though it was closed.  
  
After a moment of silence she finally looked up at him as if she was just acknowledging him. "Here." Draco gave Hermione a note. "Something is going to happen soon and I am not sure this time you and your childish friends will prevail like the other times."  
  
Hermione opened the envelope and red the note.  
  
Where light dominates it will soon suffer. I will tell you at the Astronomy Tower on Thursday 5:00 P.M.  
  
- Draco  
  
Hermione looked at the note again and Draco leaned into her, " Don't worry it won't be like our last encounter.." "Fuck you." Draco grinned and he pushed her up the wall as if she was his prey.  
  
He slowly kissed her up along her neck, soft and gentle. Hermione who was trying to get him off was doing poor all she was doing is letting off small sounds of pleasure which was encouraging Malfoy.  
  
It seemed like every kiss was getting closer and closer to her lips and god how much she wanted it there.  
  
Hermione being the impatient one that she is brought his lips to hers and for hours there mouths battled for the power but it seemed like Draco was winning and she pulled away. The electricity still in the air.  
  
And with that Draco left.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Astronomy Tower  
  
Hermione was five minutes late but she didn't want it to look like she was anxious even though she was.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come." Draco said looking out the window than looked at Hermione. "Harry and Ron are very hard to get rid of." Hermione said replying.  
  
Draco nodded his head, "I have an offer." Hermione looked at Draco both of their eyes not backing down.  
  
" There is said to be a Black Sabbath, The Dark Angel, and The White Devil. All-important to the Dark Side. The Black Sabbath is to be the most powerful dark wizard in record in the whole time humans have existed. The Dark Angel is supposed to be the mistress of the Black Sabbath, which is also the most powerful witch in record. The White Devil is supposed to be son and successor of the Sabbath and the Angel, all of three are important to unlocking the key to hell."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco awkwardly, "You're kidding right?" "Why would I be telling you this in the tower? Anyways The Black Sabbath will be receiving his complete powers soon and when he does.Potter will be dead. A long with you and that Weasley."  
  
"You can save yourself the pain and the drama by joining me and Lord Voldermort." "That's not true, Malfoy!" Is all Hermione could say. "Yeah well you can't escape because you are the Dark Angel.."  
  
  
  
AN: I know it sucks! Reviews are greatly appreciated and also please only flame me for a reason! Thanx.  
  
- S.C.H 


	2. Fear Of Rejection

Anything But Ordinary  
  
Rated: R for future chapters like this..  
  
Author: Sheep Count Her  
  
AN: Oh my God! I have never in my life have ever gotten so many reviews on my first chapter. I am so happy! I'd like to thank; DevilPrincess, not sure yet, Sex & Diamonds, Re-o-ko, GerHPfa, the burberry boa, Draco's one and only, Ninth Lady, lilpinkbunny, Kim Malfoy, and my first reviewer Riverchic1998. I took all of your suggestions and tried to put it in this chapter so thanks a whole bunch! Note: I've never written any steamy scenes before so bare with me!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Fear of Rejection- Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap, "You know you smell like strawberries.I love strawberries." Hermione turned around to Draco her eyes full of lust, "You smell but you defiantly can't taste."  
  
  
  
Hermione lay down on the bed as if she were totally comfortable. -[AN: No they are NOT naked! They just have their uniforms on.no robes.]- Draco liked his lips and slowly kissed the nape of her neck.  
  
  
  
Hermione purred and managed to say, "Stop.teasing." Draco acted like he didn't even hear what Hermione said. He sucked and nibbled all the way up until he met her lips.  
  
  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco ever so lightly kissing him back. Draco seemed very passionate today and dare she say it 'alluring' as if he was trying to bewitch her.  
  
  
  
Draco being the devil he is pulled away to see Hermione's reaction. When Hermione found no longer his lips just air she opened her eyes as if he was torturing her, but than again he always seemed to do so.  
  
  
  
"So what will it be?" Draco said emotionlessly. Hermione got up scratching her head as if she was confused, "For as long as I can remember you have treated me horribly." Draco sighed and looked away.  
  
  
  
"And now here you are asking me to ditch my friends just because of this story or prophecy or whatever it is and you actually think I will fall for it!?" Hermione said standing up.  
  
  
  
"Hermione please." Draco said effortlessly. "No Draco! I am not somebody to be toiled with! I'm tired of your games and your silly stories.." Hermione said as she backed up into the wall as if she was trying to hide something...a tear.  
  
  
  
Draco went over to Hermione and squat down. He wiped her tear away and said something in her ear, "I don't toil with whomever I love." This gave Hermione shivers and Draco stood up, towering over her.  
  
  
  
Hermione stood up too and looked at Draco as if she was trying to find something.a flaw, "For as of right now I am neutral but don't expect any dramatic changes." Hermione passed Draco and picked up her robe from the floor and walked out of the prefect's dorm.  
  
  
  
She didn't get Draco. He was there when she didn't want him to be. He had this thing where he would make her weak whenever they got close. He was so intoxicating.  
  
  
  
As she turned to go to the Gryffindor Common Room to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny she saw something that terrified her.  
  
  
  
It was a dark figure in mist of it all looking as if it was trying to get in the room. Hermione got out her wand when the figure turned around.  
  
  
  
"Hermione.Granger." It said slowly as if the name was so precious. "What brings you here?" Hermione looked shocked. She had never encountered this.thing so why was it talking to her as if they were friends?  
  
-[AN: I know these words aren't spelled right but I tried! Anyways these words are in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone]-  
  
The thing took out his wand as if he were flaunting it. "Wengardium Leviosar!" Hermione said. Instantly his wand went up in air and Hermione being the active girl she is didn't stop. "Incarnum Inflamarae." The wand burned into ashes.  
  
  
  
"So is this what you do my angel? Betray your own side?" It said stepping closer to her. "What side? I am not on your side. Who are you?" Hermione asked backing up a little.  
  
  
  
"Uhhh but the question is.who.are.. you." It said very wisely, "I have seen that you are having problems confronting who you really are, and even Malfoy can't persuade you."  
  
  
  
"I don't know who or what you are but please stay away!" Hermione warned. "If that is what you want." It disappeared.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and looked both ways. She was exhausted, and for some reason now she felt like she didn't want to see her friends. She slowly backed away from the fat lady in the portrait and turned around walking real fast.  
  
She entered the prefect's dorm and with no hesitance went into Draco's room.  
  
"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Hermione said in a low voice. Draco sitting on his couch rose up and looked at Hermione quizzically, "What are you talking about, Granger?"  
  
  
  
"Are you trying to keep me away from my friends?" Hermione asked threateningly. "No.Why would I..." Draco's voice trailed off and looked as if he was in thought.  
  
  
  
Draco's sensual lips turned into a smile, "So you met him. He isn't that bad isn't he?" Hermione looked at Draco as if he were crazy. Draco walked over Hermione and grabbed her around the waist pulling her tight.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco, "Who?" Draco didn't bother answering except pulled her lips up to a passionate kiss, "If you weren't so innocent maybe I could tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So what did you think? I tried to make it longer. I tried to make a little more sensual. You might be confused now but the pieces will fall in sooner than you think. Remember to review!  
  
-S C H 


	3. Let's Compromise

Anything But Ordinary  
  
By: Sheep Count Her  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter: Three- Let's Compromise  
  
AN: Oh my Gosh! 30 reviews!!!!! YAY I am so happy! The guys who reviewed.well you rock! Lol'z. Anyways this chapter was relatively hard for me to write, that's why it took me so long to post.anyways enjoyed!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Neville were walking slowly to the Great Hall. It was June now and it was only one more days left of staying at Hogwarts and the posse was of course happy.  
  
  
  
" We don't have Potions tomorrow, right?" Neville asked stuttering on his words like he always did. Everyone looked at Hermione since they all knew she had the answer. "Neville." Hermione started as if she didn't want to answer.  
  
  
  
"Just asking I heard it from Goyle." Neville explained. Everyone looked at Neville as if he was crazy. "Right.who would trust a Slytherin? I mean Neville you've been here for 6 years. Besides Goyle is stupid he doesn't even know how to open a lock with his wand." Ginny said.  
  
  
  
The 5 Gryffindors sat next to each other as they entered The Great Hall. Mostly everyone was there eating Lunch but go figure.  
  
"I talked have a meeting with Dumbledore today." Harry said as he grabbed for a sandwich. "Something about Slytherin and a prophecy." Hermione almost chocked as she was drinking her water.  
  
  
  
Ron glanced at Hermione, "What's wrong?" "Nothings wrong, Ron I'm fine." Hermione replied as if she was OKAY even though she wasn't.  
  
  
  
"I heard about that! The whole thing about some Black Sabbath and it being like the heir of Slytherin.just more powerful." Ginny said breaking the silence. "Yeah and about the Dark Angel.they said she was supposed to be different like a mud-"  
  
  
  
"Oh look at the time!" Hermione said breaking off Neville's words. "Almost time for Potions!" "Are you okay Hermione? You've been acting.different." Harry said finally. Hermione looked around at her friends.  
  
  
  
"Me different?" She looked around the Great Hall everyone was filing out. "Come on you guys we'll be late!" Hermione pleaded. "'Mione we have like an hour till Potions." Ron said looking at his watch.  
  
  
  
"Oh.we.do?" Hermione asked. She didn't bother for the answer she slowly walked out of the Great Hall without her companions and decided to go to the library.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione was making progress on her Potions essay she actually thought that maybe her 14 pages on all the potions they had learn so far would get an A+ for recently all she was getting were regular A's.  
  
Hermione quickly glanced up and their sitting right in front of her was posh Draco Malfoy. Hermione almost instantly got up to put the book away as if she didn't want to see him. Draco followed and grinned.  
  
  
  
"You've been ignoring me." He said simply. "Really? I have? I guess I didn't notice." Draco's grin turned into a frown, "You're running out of time." He said really low.  
  
  
  
Hermione thought for a second. It was true her friend Harry would find about all of it sooner than later. " Almost everybody knows about it, and summer is coming up. I don't think I'll be able to protect you then if you don't make up your mind."  
  
  
  
"Protect?" Hermione said very sharply. "As far as I have heard people are out to find you. Every fucking lame hero wants to find the Black Sabbath and the Dark Angel before all hell breaks lose. They want to KILL you, Granger." Draco said very slowly as if he wanted her to hear every word.  
  
  
  
Hermione closed her eyes shut as if she was trying to swallow it all in, "How can I trust you, Malfoy? You might be SEDUCING the wrong girl." Draco looked at her as if she was crazy than smiled smugly.  
  
  
  
" I am the Black Sabbath." Draco sighed, "And I am in love with you. Now this doesn't just make you the Angel. You ARE the smartest student in Hogwarts for like a century. It's all in order."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Besides if you want to be safe this summer the smartest thing to do is stay away from your boyfriends." Draco said grinning putting his hands in his pockets. Hermione was still trying to process through her mind.  
  
'Draco loves me?' She thought in her mind. 'It's weird how when I first met him I'd declare that I'd give up my Christian ways for this guy.' She slowly smiled, "I'll have to see my parents for at least a month."  
  
  
  
Draco nodded, "And you'll live with me for the rest of the summer.Narcissa won't mind." Hermione looked up, "Really?" "Yeah." Draco said insisting, "It's just Lucious.he's okay with you I think. He just doesn't like the fact that you're a mud-blood Gryffindor."  
  
  
  
"Wow.harsh." Hermione said rolling her eyes. She grabbed her stuff and Draco was right behind her. "We can walk to Potions together." Draco said offering. "Cute, Draco but people are already suspicious." Hermione said walking out of the library real fast.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am so happy. We have like what a half a day?" Lavender said. It was around 7:00 p.m. and Hermione wanted to see her friends at the common room. "We have a day." Ginny said jumping on the beds. -{AN: I couldn't resist}-  
  
  
  
"Yeah but its night, so this day is over." Lavender said trying to get her point across. "So.it's not Thursday yet!" Ginny said.  
  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched her friends argue over the silliest thing. It was weird to know that there was only 1 year left.  
  
  
  
"So what are you doing this summer?" Hermione asked simply. "I'm going to Germany to see my brother Erik. " Lavender said excitedly.  
  
"I'm just staying home.unless Charlie wants us to come to Romania.." Ginny said not to happy and Lavender looked at Hermione. "What about you?"  
  
"Ummm.I rather not tell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah I know this chapter sucked! But hey I tried! Anyways review flame criticize, suggest, whatever! They are greatly appreciated! Luv yall!  
  
- S C H 


	4. Home Sweet Home

Anything but Ordinary  
  
By: Sheep Count Her Rated: R Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco but I don't. *sighs* AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys Rock! LOL. Anyways I'm truly sorry for holding you guys up! School has been a nuisance and since I'm on the basketball team it's been hard for me to type this next chap up. So anyways winter break will be here soon and I will post up regularly like twice a week and maybe even more if your lucky. Your probably tired of me blabbing on about me so. Enjoy! -S C H  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Home Sweet Home -Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Hermione slowly woke up from her bed. Her alarm clock was as loud as ever and woke her up from a relatively nice dream. Want to know what Hermione was dreaming about? One word for ya: Malfoy.  
  
  
  
It's not like she was sappy over him. Actually she loved to hate him. Malfoy was like one of those people you could make out with forever and than slap him for ruining your plans in life, and boy he did a great job at that.  
  
  
  
She got up from her all silky sheet bed and made it up. She put on her pink fluffy robe and made her way downstairs. She passed the living room where her father was sitting in the leather couch reading the newspaper.  
  
  
  
He acknowledged her with a slight nod and Hermione smiled briefly at him. She hated her father. She tried to kill him once for calling her a filthy witch with no priorities. Oh she wishes she could hex him back into the 7th century. And for a fact she plans to after she graduates from Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
She made her way into the kitchen and smelled the smell of her mom's one of the kind waffles. She entered the kitchen and sat down at the table looking at her mom's back.  
  
  
  
"Had a good sleep, dear?" Her mom said instantly. "Yeah I slept like a log." Hermione replied. She looked at the calendar on the wall it was the first of July. Hermione eyes widened and bit her lip. Malfoy should be coming to pick her up any week, day, hour, and maybe even minutes.  
  
  
  
She got up from her table and went back up in her room. How could she forget! I mean it's not like she was having all these dreams about him. She went through her stuff and put all of her best clothes in a big bag.  
  
  
  
She ran in her bathroom and took a shower and did all of the goody stuff necessary to look good anyways. She went through the rest of her clothes and since it was wicked hot she put on a red tube top and jean pedal pushers with her red flip-flops. She put a spell on her hair to make it straight and pulled it into a sleek ponytail.  
  
  
  
She ran back downstairs with her bags of her belongings in her hands. She placed it next to her door and as if anything couldn't get worse there was Harry and Ron in her living room with her dad and mom.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron smiled at Hermione and Hermione instantly frowned. This isn't good. Harry got up and hugged her tightly, "Long time no see." He replied. Hermione hugged him back while the corners of her lips were forming a smile. Ron got up too and shook hands with Hermione.  
  
  
  
Ron had the hugest crush on Hermione. Actually he had declared his love for her back in the summer of their 4th year at Hogwarts. She kissed him on the cheek and told him he was cute but she had no 'loving' feelings for him at all. Ron still likes her.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk to you." Ron said. "Yeah." Harry started, "You know the prophecy about the Slytherin heir?" Hermione nodded afraid a little. "Well it seems it might be more serious than we thought."  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned onto the wall biting her lip. Should she tell them? I mean what did she have to lose. It's not like she's going to see them after she tells them. Except she did have another year of Hogwarts. Bugger.  
  
  
  
At that exact moment she heard the doorbell ring. Hermione's heart stopped. How could Malfoy be doing this!? Couldn't he have been dramatic and kidnapped her or something? "I'll get it! Harry, Ron mum made some great pancakes! They're in the kitchen! Go!" She ordered them.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at Hermione a little suspicious but he did so. Ron soon followed. Hermione opened the door slowly to see Malfoy. He was wearing Muggle clothes. He had a very good fashion too. Hermione swallowed. Malfoy was studying her. He was wearing a gray t-shirt that hugged his chest relatively well with jeans. Pretty normal to her which was weird.  
  
  
  
He smirked, "Ready?" He asked her simply. Hermione nodded a bit, "Harry and Ron are in the kitchen." She blurted out. Draco raised his one eyebrow, "Really? Wow they must really adore you." Hermione rolled her eyes. She got her bags and threw them at Malfoy. He stumbled a bit. She got outside to see a limo parked in front of her house.  
  
  
  
"So this is our ride?" She asked a little surprised, "Don't you think that was a little to much?" Malfoy sneered, "It was all Narcissa." Hermione felt bad that she was abandoning her friends and let alone her mom. She had no care for his father.  
  
  
  
They made their way to the limo and Malfoy threw Hermione's bags in. Hermione sighed, "Your mum sounds nice." Malfoy sneered, "Who? Narcissa? Yeah I suppose. But she is a coward. She never stood up for me and let alone herself." Malfoy explained.  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded a bit with the acknowledgement. She slowly slid her way into the limo and noticed it was rather huge and spacious. Malfoy soon slid in too and tapped the glass so the driver could start driving. Hermione let her head fall back a bit. This was going to be weird.  
  
It wasn't the fact that she was going to spend 2 whole months with an extremely hot guy but it was the fact that she was going to the dark side. Without any reluctance at all. To be truly honest Hermione was scared. When she did go back to Hogwarts though everyone would probably be suspicious. And what about Harry and Ron? They will know if something is wrong.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Malfoy asked while Hermione was in deep thought. Hermione shrugged. She wasn't going to tell Malfoy the truth, "Nothing important." Malfoy lifted his one eyebrow, "You're scared aren't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about!" Hermione said rather loudly. "You're scared of coming to the mansion aren't you? You're scared everything won't go according to your plan." Hermione actually looked at Malfoy in the eyes for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Oh no Malfoy you have no idea!" She started, "I planned to go onto Hogwarts and be the best student I could be. So far that is working out. I planned to be prefect and than maybe Head Girl. After I graduated I planned on being a Librarian. But oh no here comes you bad boy Malfoy ruining everything! I mean I want nothing to do with your little group of insignificant people who have no lives! I defiantly don't want to be the sub-leader. But I don't have a choice! I did NOT plan this, and you know what!? Don't even go saying that to me in my face!"  
  
  
  
Malfoy was rather surprised by her outburst but still kept his cool; "You look hot when you get mad." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out of the dark window, "You have no idea what its like for me right now. Shit Malfoy you can't even take peoples' feelings seriously let alone anything else."  
  
  
  
"I'm not this perfect little preppy girl whose life is perfect. Right about now I'd wish my life would disappear, but I can't because I have too much responsibility." She sighed heavily. Malfoy actually understood her he put his hand on her shoulder and Hermione looked back at him.  
  
  
  
"You know once everything is in order you can have everything you want. Clothes, Jewelry, money, and power. You can punish those who have hurt you. You just have to hold on." Malfoy sighed, "I plan on killing Lucious if I have the chance."  
  
Hermione winced at the thought. She really did care about Malfoy but he had this cold stone heart in which you thought it was okay and then it went right back to cold and solid. She often tried to search for the kind- hearted Draco Malfoy but he had some barrier on him. It's as if he didn't want to get close to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know it sucked but it was longer. I had to stop there because I was getting tired and I have 3 pages due for Science tomorrow. Sighz. I hate Mrs. Britton! Remember to Review on your thoughts. Also if you'd like be a plot bunny and give me your ideas on future chaps!!!  
  
- S C H 


	5. A Dragon's Feast

Anything But Ordinary  
  
By: Sheep Count Her  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Draco.*sobs* and not even Oliver Wood!  
  
AN: Woooohoooo!!! I'm out of school for like 2 weeks and a half! I'm so happy! Anyways I decided to write cuz I was bored (heh) and prepare for an L O N G chap. Also for the benefit of others yes.Draco and Hermione do touch.and other stuff! Oh yeah lots of thanks for you guys who reviewed! Oh and also angst is on the way. ^_^ - S C H ______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5- A Dragons Feast  
  
  
  
Hermione stepped out of the limo. The sun was shinning rather bright today and her reaction was to squint. She turned around to see why Draco was taking so long. She saw him trying to get her heavy bags together but gave up. He got out of the car quickly and went to the window of the chauffer.  
  
  
  
"Could you do me a favor and give that lady in the gray dress, this beautiful ladies bags? Their quite heavy." He said saying to the chauffer but looking at Hermione. Hermione slowly turned around to look at the mansion. It looked more like a Victorian House with vines running up the sides. It was breathtaking.  
  
  
  
Draco stepped beside her, "Nice isn't it?" He said looking at his house with no fascination. Hermione nodded. It also had a wonderful garden; Narcissa must love it there. He slowly walked up to the door and so did Hermione following every now and then getting sidetracked by the beautiful landscaping.  
  
  
  
The old lady in the gray dress opened the door for Draco and Hermione with no expression on her face. She looked like a ghost. Draco passed her without the slightest acknowledgement but Hermione gave a small 'thank-you' and entered her now new home.  
  
  
  
"Who was she?" Hermione asked. "Oh that lady?" Draco said looking as if he was trying to think, "Antoinette if I am correct. Just another silly maid that Narcissa hired. Lucious calls them slaves." Hermione nodded slightly and managed to say, "Oh."  
  
  
  
They walked in the ridiculously huge family room where Narcissa was reading a book called 'Pride and Prejudice with her "maids" sitting in the far corners. Hermione started to wonder how many "maids" were in this place of theirs.  
  
  
  
Narcissa slammed the book shut and managed to smile. She was rather pretty she looked well into her mid 40's through the late 40's. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were green just like Harry's. "You must be Hermione Granger." She started as she sat up, "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
  
  
Hermione felt awkward she didn't know what to do. Here was this proper lady the mother of a supposedly proper son and the wife of a cold-hearted man. "Oh the pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Malfoy." It was weird to say that. Mrs. Malfoy. She wanted to be a Mrs. Malfoy too. And soon she will be but that was not the point.  
  
  
  
"Please call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy is so boring." She said still smiling. Hermione instantly knew that she liked her. She was so nice. She couldn't get it why Malfoy hated her so much. Narcissa hugged Draco.  
  
  
  
"I have some things to do in the garden but make yourself at home. We're having a dinner with the Ministry of Magic tonight. I expect you two will be there with your finest clothes." She said with a stern voice all of the sudden. She left the room and so did the maids following her.  
  
  
  
Draco eased up a little as she left. He took Hermione's hand and showed her upstairs to her room. She opened the door and stood there dumbfounded. This room actually her room was beautiful.  
  
  
  
The bed seemed bigger than a king sized bed if possible and the frame was perfect. White silky drapes fell from the top of the bed. Her bedspread was all white. The carpeting was white and had no stains on it. She even had her own fireplace, and in front of it was you guessed it a white love chair.  
  
  
  
She had the hugest drawers with her own huge mirror with a bookcase that was all white. It was like a lair of an angel. Her bags were placed right beside her bed. Antoinette was quick. She managed to say out of all the shock, "Are you sure this is my room?"  
  
  
  
Draco folded his arms and actually smiled in satisfaction, "What poor lil mud-blood isn't used to the finer things in life? Yes this is your room unless you want to live downstairs in the basement." Hermione shrugged and finally walked in expecting Draco to follow her. But he didn't. Hermione finally turned around, "You wanna chat for a bit?"  
  
  
  
"I'm flattered Granger but I need to catch some zzz's." Draco replied uneasy. "Oh. But we have 6 more hours till dinner, though." Hermione said. "That's the point." Draco said and turned around walking away, "Won't you be a sweet and wake me up when it's almost time."  
  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and closed her bedroom door. She looked around her new room for a bit. It was kind of weird. It was like she went from rags to riches part of her liked it and the other part didn't. She also felt bad that she left Harry and Ron there. They are probably so worried about her. What would she do when she when she would go back to Hogwarts?  
  
  
  
She finally sat on her bed and ran her fingers through the bedspread it was so fucking soft. Just what she needed. She fell back on the bed and sighed. What was up with Draco? He was all feely and touchy at Hogwarts but since they came here he was so distant. Maybe he didn't want Lucious to see them. "Whatever." Hermione said to herself and drifted off into a deep sleep. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
When she woke back up Hermione noticed it was 4:00 p.m. She cursed Herself for waking up to early. She had like 3 more hours to go. She swinged her legs out of bed and just sat they're for a second. She noticed it was quite warm. She looked over at the fireplace and noticed there was a figure in her chair.  
  
"You sleep like a log." He said. Hermione instantly knew it was Draco. She sighed heavily, "What are you doing in here?" Draco turned around slightly and shrugged, "Because I wanted to see how you were doing." Draco replied.  
  
  
  
"I'm doing fine, thanks." Hermione said a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Draco got up from the chair and slowly walked over to Hermione and stared her down. Hermione got up from her bed and stared up at Draco. "How do you expect to live in a world of sin when you can't even lie?" Draco finally asked in a whisper.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused. Draco sighed and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "Your so innocent. The people you will soon be associating with can take you down." Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Really is that so? Well you must not know the real Hermione Granger. Actually to tell you the truth no one has."  
  
  
  
Draco licked his lips, "And I suppose you will give me a sneak peek?" Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and didn't answer. Draco ran his fingers up Hermione's small waist and had smirk on his face looming his fingers in her pants buckle loops holding her close.  
  
  
  
Hermione shoved Draco slightly so he could fall on her bed, and he allowed her. Hermione straddled Malfoy and got on top of him. She slowly kissed up Draco's smooth skin. It was so pale and it was a perfect spot to give him a hickey. She decided not to and began torturing him.  
  
  
  
Draco's hands were on Hermione's waist every now and then tugging on her tube-top. Hermione kissed the tip of his chin to the corners of his lips but never on his mouth. Draco moaned slightly and Hermione finally kissed him on the lips.  
  
He complied by kissing her back and tried to slip his tongue in. Hermione pulled away slightly and Draco murmured, "You're a naughty girl, Granger." Hermione smirked, "You have no idea." And just when Hermione was about to take her top off the door was roughly knocked on. Hermione got off top of Draco looking at the door curiously.  
  
  
  
"Hermione? It's Narcissa. Lucious is here and its time for you to meet him." Narcissa said still waiting at the door. Hermione sighed and looked at Draco sadly. She didn't want to leave Draco and she didn't want to meet luscious either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHA you actually thought I was going to let them do it!? I know I am so mean. Anyways review is good. And for those whom don't I will personally find you myself! Oh yeah I added a spoiler for next chapter!!!  
  
Spoiler: Hermione meets up with someone she knows at the dinner with the Ministry of Magic. And no it's not Lucious!!!  
  
- S C H 


	6. Hell

Anything But Ordinary  
  
By: Sheep Count Her  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Dra- I mean the Harry Potter characters. I am just simply borrowing them. Also I do own Antoinette and Rita, but I doubt you care. HeHe. ^____^  
  
AN: Okay Things are just starting to heat up and get interesting. This I think is like the real beginning of all the angst and drama so hold onto your keyboards. Eck. I am so corny. Heh. Also thank you for the people who reviewed my last chapter. You guys are awesome!!!  
  
- S C H  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Chapter One- H E L L  
  
Hermione stepped out of her room and nodded at Narcissa. There was no doubt that she was nervous. She had no care for meeting Lucious and made up an excuse as they were walking down the endless hallway.  
  
  
  
"Um Narcissa," Hermione began fiddling with her fingers. She always did that when she was talking to someone and was nervous at the same time. "Maybe I shouldn't see Lucious. Maybe I should wait to meet him at the dinner when I look proper." Hermione finished.  
  
  
  
Narcissa stopped walking and since Hermione was too into fiddling with her fingers she nearly ran into Narcissa, which gave her a scare. Narcissa turned around and looked at Hermione up and down. "You're right." Narcissa said in a voice of disgust. "I have this beautiful dress I got you. I assume you want to see it, right?"  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up, "Yeah I guess." Hermione tried to smile a little. She also had the nerve to ask, "But what about, Lucious?" Narcissa rolled her eyebrows, " Antoinette and Rita will tell them." She eyed the old lady and the seemingly young girl in the corner who looked like her age.  
  
  
  
The ladies picked up their skirts and nodded at Narcissa in acknowledgement. They passed her and Rita gave her a small smile and followed Antoinette. Narcissa started to walk to her room, and when she entered it she wasn't really surprised. It looked a bit larger then her room with a different color; violet.  
  
She figured that Narcissa and him didn't share a bedroom with her supposedly husband. Narcissa stood at the door savoring the smell of vanilla. She had for numerous years collected candles with only the essence of vanilla as weird as it may sound.  
  
  
  
She walked in her room finally and walked over to this big walked in closet. She ordered Hermione to stay over there at the bedpost. What was supposed to be? Was the dress was so precious to Narcissa that she had to stay like 4 feet away from it?  
  
  
  
Narcissa finally came out of the closet with a long red silky dress in her hands. There were obviously two medium length high splits in the dress and the front was rather low. Hermione was stunned. Was she allowed to wear such a thing? Or maybe could she wear such a thing?  
  
  
  
"I wore this dress when I went to dinner with Lucious and his parents for the first time ever. It was so much money. But they ended up liking me because they knew if I bought this dress, that I had money, and that was good." Narcissa said chuckling.  
  
  
  
"I love it. You want me to wear it?" Hermione asked a little unsure. "Of course! Lucious will absolutely be in his good mood when he sees you in that dress. Besides the other Slytherin girls who you probably know are probably wearing something even more sluttier than this." Narcissa reassured Hermione.  
  
  
  
Narcissa handed the dress over to Hermione and managed to ask, " You're a Gryffindor, right?" Hermione nodded hesitantly. "Oh well. I guess you don't have any Slytherin friends, eh?" Hermione had the guts to say, "Does it really matter?"  
  
  
  
Narcissa starred at Hermione for the longest time that it felt so awkward. The silence was rather uncomfortable to her. "Well its not just a Ministry of Magic dinner. All witches and wizards who were sorted in Slytherin and are a servant to Lord Voldermort are coming. So if you're a Gryffindor I'm assuming not many girls must like you. So I'll ask Rita to come with you." Narcissa explained.  
  
  
  
Hermione did understand where Narcissa was coming from. Being alone with Slytherins and no companions but Malfoy whom would probably abandon her would be a bad position. A girl about her age would be nice, even if she didn't know her.  
  
  
  
She quickly thanked Narcissa and went to her room to find no Malfoy. She assumed he must be dressing or maybe already in the big gala ballroom. She took a quick hot shower and brushed her teeth vigorously. She sprayed a bottle of perfume called Strawberries and Champagne in the air and whirled in it. (AN: That perfume is from Victoria's Secret. I think. Heh).  
  
  
  
She put on her strapless red bra along with her red thongs. (AN: WHAT!?) She strapped on her 5 inch ½ red shoes, and then finally the dress. It hugged her hips well and defined her body well. It was perfect. She put her red lip-gloss on and finally put her head up in the bun with a few strands upon her face.  
  
  
  
As she was putting her silky red scarf over her bare shoulders and running out of the door she ran into a person and as she looked up she saw Rita. "Hi." She said with a sincere smile. She was wearing a simple light pink dress that came to her knees.  
  
  
  
To tell you the truth, Hermione didn't think she could own something that pretty. She was a maid wasn't she? Rita must have known what she was thinking and simply said, "Narcissa gave it to me." Hermione nodded a little and they made their way down the hallway.  
  
  
  
"So how do you feel about working for a witch?" Hermione asked. "Not bad I suppose because I am one too." Rita continued, "I got kicked out of Hogwarts since I didn't do good on finals. I was in the same year as you. I got sorted into Ravenclaw. How old are you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm 17. I'm going to graduate next year I suppose." Hermione replied. "I just turned 17. What do you mean you suppose?" Rita asked. "Nothing. I just got into some stuff that I wish I hadn't." Hermione answered  
  
  
  
"Oh." Is all that came out of Rita's mouth. As they were making their way downstairs they saw Antoinette opening the doors for various people. She had to play double duty. Poor Antoinette. They made their way to another pair of stairs that was going down.  
  
  
  
They took the stairs and pushed the door in front of them and there in front of them was the ballroom. Other people squeezed in disgusted at them and then the two girls finally walked in. There was an orchestra playing some Beethoven song. She recognized it.  
  
  
  
Narcissa hurried over to them, "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked a small glass of wine in her hands. "Grand." Hermione said smiling. This was ridiculously huge. Narcissa took another sip of her wine.  
  
"You must meet Lucious now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course my dear you've been holding out on meeting him. You're going to be staying at our house for awhile. I don't think you wouldn't like the fact that a girl was spending the rest of her summer at your house and you didn't even meet her."  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded and they walked over to a long table. She assumed they must have been the workers of the Ministry of Magic because she swore she saw Ron's dad at the end. Lucious looked up and frowned immediately when he laid eyes on her and her accompany Rita. "It's been awhile, Granger." He said her last name in quite disgust as if it was so hard to get the word out. Hermione nodded. Why the hell couldn't she get the damn words out? "I suppose you and Narcissa have been getting along quite.well."  
  
  
  
He looked her up and down. He must've known the dress belonged to Narcissa and thus the fact that she might get by Narcissa but she'd never get passed him. "Narcissa is great." She finally said her words kind of shaky. "And I suppose you like your room, eh?"  
  
  
  
"P-Perfect." Hermione said simply. How come she could say anything to anyone with her badass mouth but when it came to low life Lucious she couldn't say anything? "Malfoy is here somewhere. That stupid fucking kid. Probably babbling to some Slytherin slut about how he can change their fucking lame world." (AN: So true.)  
  
  
  
Hermione was shocked and taking aback by his words. Was he drunk or something? "Go along and mingle with your other girly girls." He said shooing her along. Hermione walked fastly along and asked Rita, "Is he always like that?" Rita shrugged, "Worse."  
  
  
  
They sat down at an empty table and started to chat about stuff. From how they despise their parents to their deepest darkest secrets, but that soon ended. A young keen looking man with red hair sat beside her and Rita. It was Ron.  
  
  
  
"Hermione you have a lot of explaining to do." He said sternly looking into her eyes. Hermione sagged a little her breath skipped. She had to tell him now. There was just no way out of this. "First answer this. Why are you here?" Hermione asked him. "My dad works at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione. You know that. Besides he said he wasn't coming alone. So he dragged me into this filthy Malfoy dimension."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I left you there alone with mum and dad. You know how the doorbell rang?" Hermione started. Ron nodded. "It was Malfoy. He took me and said that I was the Dark Angel of that Prophecy everyone has been talking about. That's why I'm here." Hermione finished. She told a lie. Draco Malfoy didn't take her she willingly left.  
  
Ron looked at her in disbelief and so did Rita. "But people want to kill you, Hermione! You actually think you'll be safe with the Malfoy's!?" Rita said. "Yeah I know but we can't just leave! There are Slytherins everywhere." "We can just walk out the door casually." Ron said. "Like normal people. Than we could find Harry." "Good idea."  
  
  
  
The three teenagers stood up and looked at each other. "Well I guess this is good-bye, Hermione." Rita said. "No way. You're coming with me." She grabbed Rita's hand and the three made their way upstairs.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
When they got upstairs there was Lucious and Draco talking together. It felt tense because they looked at the three with complete anger. Hermione almost stepped back when Ron caught Hermione's hand and squeezed it. They slowly made their way to the door until.  
  
  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Lucious snapped. "We're leaving." Ron said. How did they think they were going to do this successfully? Rita walked out first and then Ron but as Hermione was rushing Lucious grabbed her hand and thrashed her against the wall.  
  
  
  
Hermione fell to the ground. Where was her wand? She immediately knew it was upstairs along with her other belongings. How could she be so stupid? Hermione got up and said, "Why would anyone want to spend his or her lives with such a fucking sick bastard?"  
  
  
  
And as if she wasn't being abused enough Lucious put his hands at her throat. He was choking her. How could Draco just stand there and do nothing? Hermione felt a pang of hot tears trying to spring up and instantly Ron came in and pushed Lucious down. Ron punched Lucious and he was out.  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at Draco with a pang of guilt and hate in her eyes, "I fucking hate you! I hope you burn in hell with your father. You're just like him ya know?" She yelled at him. Draco stepped back as if he was slapped. "Granger." He started. "Her name is Hermione. Get it right." Ron said. He drabbed Hermione's hand and they walked out of the mansion together.  
  
AN: I think I over did it. Also angst was in it. I think. So I'm thinking this really is just the beginning of this fic. Review is good. So are Flames. Happy Holidays!  
  
- S C H 


End file.
